A passive optical network (PON) is an optical network architecture based on point-to-multipoint (P2MP) topology in which a single optical fiber and multiple passive branching points are used to provide data communication services. A PON system can facilitate user access with a service provider communication facility to access telecommunication, information, entertainment, and other resources of the Internet. A PON system can include a central node, called an optical line terminal (OLT), which can be in connection with a single or multiple user nodes called optical network units (ONUs) via a passive optical distribution network (ODN). An OLT can be located at the access provider's communication facility (central office). An ONU can be located at or near the access user's premises.
In some deployments, to ensure no or minimum disruption of data services to user premises, a primary and a backup ONT may be used. In configurations where a primary and a backup ONTs are used, when a switchover is performed (e.g., upon failure of the primary ONT) from the primary ONT to the backup ONT, it is beneficial to switch from the primary ONT to the backup ONT with minimum disruption and overheads.
Techniques are needed for improved protection switching that is agnostic to overhead tasks such as estimation of equalization delays.